The Final Flight Of The Fox
by Keaton T. Prower
Summary: It's a tale from Tails point of view after the betrayl and murder of his friends and family after they trust a certian person. Not intended for younger viewers.


Disclaimer: All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are property of Sega and Archie comics. Except for Tails brother and other things that aren't in the comic book and games that's mine.  
  
It's a quickie just something spurratic. Please tell me what you think.  
  
The final flight of the fox  
  
"It's been three weeks since it happened. That bastard, he killed every one I knew and loved. Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Amy, my brother, everybody else that meant something to me." I thought to myself as I stared into the barrel of my gun and saw the sparkle of the emerald bullet, the one last thing on this planet that could kill him that dirty, lying, cheating, son of a bitch. I remember that day the day we let that bastard into our homes and treated him like one of us.  
  
He said he had given up his ways. He said he learned from his mistakes and he would never harm us again. We gave him kindness and compassion, all because he helped save the world. All he needed was to gain our trust and to get what he wanted. He proved himself renewed and trustworthy. He said he knew that he was no help here, so he asked if he could join Knuckles and Rouge in protecting the master emerald and the chaos emeralds on the floating island. That was our fatal mistake. Nobody, not that's really anybody left really knows what happened up there except for the fact that he had absorbed all the negative energy out of the chaos emeralds and the master emerald. He had transformed into his ultimate form and slaughtered Knuckles and Rouge. Heh heh, just like a sick and twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, two lovers dying. We received an emergency call from Knuckles that night, we didn't get much picture but the audio came in clear, I know I was there to hear it. "GOD NO PLEASE NOT HER DON'T KILL HERE PLEASE!!" "KNUCKLES PLEASE HELP M.urk" the sound of something liquid hitting the floor was soon followed after "oh god no no no no no no no. YOU BASTARD IM GOING TO TEAR YOU APAR." "Die with your woman guardian." "Ugh ugh ugh AAAHHH" soon followed a sickening thump. We got back the picture, but what we saw wasn't very pretty. We could see the decapitated body of Knuckles and the torn body of Rouge lying by the door; she was ripped down the middle of her chest. What we saw made Sonic run for the outside and vomit, couldn't blame him.  
  
The last thing we saw before we lost contact was him, he was in his most supreme form and the last words he said before he blew out the camera were "Run. Your next." It took him no less than five minutes to get to Knothole. We didn't even no what hit us. That night was the most horrible thing that happened to me. When he arrived he tore through everybody in an instant. Sonic was the first to die. As I watched him pull Sonics head and spine from his body I remembered what he said to me the day I asked him if he ever killed anybody before and he said yes. "Yeah it isn't too hard to kill someone just pull the trigger, snap his neck, strangle him whatever and wait for the body to hit the floor." He said that, patted me on the head and walked on his merry fucking way. The rest of that night was pretty much a blur but I could clearly remember the faces of everyone he killed. The look on Amy's face as he shot an energy beam through her was the last thing I saw before I was hit in the head and blacked out; I still have nightmares about that. I remember waking up in my brother's arms as he carried me somewhere, then I blacked out again. I woke up again in the cockpit of the tornado; the auto pilot computer was on. I tried to look around but I couldn't move. I could tell that I wasn't in the air because I could still hear the explosions and screams. I tried to look around for my brother but I couldn't find him. I called his name but to avail. I tried to yell even harder, my childhood instincts came rushing back. I began to panic. I franticly tried to remove my restraints but I couldn't. Just then I saw him stand outside the plane, he came running up to me. His last words to me were just this "Tails, stay alive and hidden. I love you. Goodbye." He kissed me on the head and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. I panicked again trying to remove the restraints. I was in the air and made a half circle around the airfield. The last I saw of my brother was him face to face with him releasing all of his chaotic energy and directing it at him. It had no effect, as I flew over I saw my brother fall to the ground and him approaching my brother. I screamed and blacked out again.  
  
I didn't know how long I was out for but it didn't take me very long to figure out where I was. By the bright lights and tall buildings I figured I landed on the outskirts of Trade city. Knowing that the populace isn't exactly friendly, I intended on being extremely careful. "Tornado close compact." It began to fall inward and squeeze in on itself until it became a flat little card. I put it in my pocket for safekeeping. I twisted my tails and flew towards the city. My first thought was food. I was hungry and had no money. I figured I could panhandle a bit. It took me an hour before I got enough money to by me a veggie burger; it was pretty tasteless any way. Well that being accomplished I got back to business. The only thing that came to mind was finding a way to kill that bastard and avenge the deaths of my friends. I took me a while realize that I couldn't kill him, mainly because I didn't know where he was, but that didn't take me too long. A week after he destroyed Knothole he had taken over the whole planet. He set up his domicile over the ruins of what was once the shrine of the master emerald on the floating island. The minute I heard of where he was. I was hell-bent on getting any equipment I could get hands on, mainly guns and bombs. After a week of searching I made a bad decision and lost the three things that I had left my dignity, my virginity, and my innocence. After that I had nothing left to live for.  
  
I had made an incredibly stupid decision that night, but I was desperate for weapons of any kind. I had met this raccoon in this bar that I was in, looking for people who could help me and maybe a drink. What began, as small talk became what I wanted to hear. "You know I have two friends that run a business wit me downtown." The raccoon told me casually as he sipped his martini. "What kind?" I asked as I stirred my Shirley Temple "Mainly guns and sluts kid." He said as he gulped down the rest of his martini, as he got up took the olive and popped it into his mouth. He pulled a twenty out of his pocket and dropped it on the bar "Come on kid. I'll take you downtown wit me and don't worry bout da drink you can pay me back later." With that I walked out to his car with him and got in. An hour later we pulled up in front of this old ramshackle building "Come on kid." He said to me as he got out of the car, I followed blindly not knowing what was going to happen soon after I entered through the door. "When we get in me and boys will show ya our guns and will even let ya try them out." He said with a little smile. Something inside me told me to run the other way that there was something wrong, but I was too desperate to get some firepower. I followed him into the building and down a dimly lit hallway. We climbed up four flights of stairs to a rusted door at the end of another dimly lit hallway. The raccoon knocked on the door rhythmically. Either he was musically intoned or that's a secret knock I thought to myself.  
  
"Who?" said a voice behind the door "Yo it's me Ronnie. The password is bedaubing." Said the raccoon. There was the sound of locks clicking and chains sliding, but what happened next was so fast I didn't react. "All right Ronnie, I'm gonna tell ya three things once and only once!" said the raccoon from behind the door, as he came out with a gun aim at Ronnie's head "One: we don't need no fucking special knock" I was wrong on both accounts of the knocking, he's just an idiot "two: we don't especially need no fucking password and third: if you fucking do either which again I'm gonna blow your fucking brains out of the back of your head!!!" "All right, okay Donnie, no need for the hostilities, I won't do it again." He said calmly smiling at Donnie. "Guess what." "What?" "I brought this kid back wit me. He says he wants to see our guns." Ronnie said smiling a not so innocent smile at Donnie. I didn't pick up on this, I was to busy trying to recover from what just happened. "Well in that case come in." Donnie said ushering me in kindly. From the looks of the place it wasn't to bad, it was a large 3-bedroom studio apartment. I one corner of the room there was an impressive television and stereo system and in the other corner was what I was looking for, guns. They were set up in a cabinet display case. I eyed them wanting to have the biggest one, which was a shotgun. On the couch was another raccoon watching T.V., it was more news about him. "Yo Johnny we got a client, he says he want to see our guns. Ronnie also told him he could try them too." Donnie said with a little evil smile.  
  
Johnny got up off the couch and walked over to me. He squatted down and came face to face with me. "Well well well what do we have here? So your want guns kid?" he asked me. "Yes sir." I answered. "What's your name kid?" "Tails." "Tails huh? I can see why." He said peering over my shoulder to see my twin tails. "So Tails, I was wondering how your gonna be able to pay for any of this? I don't care what you're going to use em for, but I need to know about payments." He said looking at me acting little concerned only to sucker me. The thought had never hit me on how was I going to pay for this, then it hit me trade the Tornado, but that made little difference a few minutes later anyway. "I don't really know, I was thinking more along the lines of trading than buying." I said with a weak smile. Johnny's face contorted as if he was incredibly pissed at me but I was surprised when he started laughing. "Hah ha trading he says. Trading hah!" he laughed looking at his friends, they joined in. They continued laughing and I weakly joined in. They laughed for a few more seconds and immediately stopped. "What do you think I am kid? A fool?" he yelled staring at me angrily, I didn't dare answer "Look kid I like you but I not going to trade something for nothing, got it?" I nodded my head "Now step into my office and we'll talk about payments." He said standing up and leading me by the shoulder to one of the rooms, the other two followed. As I stepped in I immediately knew that I was in trouble. The room wasn't an office at all instead it was a bedroom. The room was dark, but not dark enough not see. I heard the door slam shut and quickly turned around see three smiling faces.  
  
"Hey, kid remember dat drink you I said you owe me? Here's your payment." Ronnie said rubbing the bulge coming out of his jeans. I ran at them trying to get to the door, but I was thrown back and hit the back of my head hard on the floor. Everything got dizzy and hazy, but that didn't stop the pain I was feeling. One of the three picked me up by the arm and threw me on the bed face first. "Donnie put the cuffs on him so he don't try to hit us." Said one of the raccoons. Donnie put the cuffs on and tightened them to the point of where they were cutting into me. It didn't take them too long to throw off my shoes and remove my pants. I finally regained vision and I didn't like what I saw. The raccoons removed their clothes and stood over me beside the bed, staring at me as if I was a trophy they had just won. Johnny flipped me over on my back and sat down next to me. "Look kid I'm gonna be honest wit ya. We were never gonna sell you any guns. Ronnie here tricked you into coming here so we could have a little fun with you. We do it every once and a while. Ronnie goes out and finds us, lets say a client, and brings him or her back here promising something would be sold to them. After that we have a little fun and then a few days later we give ya a new pair of shoes, namely cement shoes. You look like a good one so I think we'll keep you bit longer." He smiled, looked at my shirt and ripped it open. I started to sob as he began to work on taking off boxers. I tried to move, to resist, but I couldn't I was locked in fear and shame. He began to caress my sac with his hand, and the watching eyes of the others, caused me to have an erection. It felt so good but so wrong. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. Johnny slipped my penis into his mouth and started sucking on it hard for a few minutes. It hurt a little but felt incredibly good, I moaned loudly as if I was some two-cent whore. That pleased him he stopped sucking me and started to rub my erection. I felt myself reaching my climax and soon after came, he had aimed it so that my seed would land all over my face and chest. As I laid there covered in my own seed he looked up at the other two. "Okay boys he's all yours, I'm going to bed. Have fun." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. As the night went on I was subjected to things I never experienced in my life, things that would scar me forever. For the first time I felt another mans penis ram into me and fill me with his seed. For the first time as well I had tasted the seed of another man.  
  
That night as they left me on the bed bound, naked and crying the only two things that ran through my mind was the death of him and my own death. I don't know exactly when I drifted of to sleep, but I had a dream that night. I was at the shrine of the master emerald. I climbed the steps up to the alter where I was greeted by Tikal and Chaos. "You are our last hope Tails." She said as she handed me something wrapped in cloth. "What is it?" I asked. "It is the last piece of positive energy that remains of the master emerald." Answered Chaos. The sound of his voice made shiver. It was the first time I ever heard his voice and it sounded like nothing I ever heard before. "Now wake up and go, for you are free." Tikal commanded. When I woke up I found myself free, but I also had what Tikal had given me. I searched around for my pants and shoes and found them. I looked through some draws for a shirt found one it was a little big. I headed for the window, I was halfway out when I realized I had forgotten about a gun. I climbed back in and went to the door. I crept into the living room trying not to make a sound. One of the raccoons was asleep on the couch. I crept past him with no problem. I made it to the gun cabinet and opened it. I picked up the shotgun off the stand and began to creep back. Halfway back I realized that I forgot ammo. I quickly crept back, almost tripping, searched around and found a box of shotgun ammo. Instead of creeping back, I full out ran for the room window. As I ran past the sleeping raccoon, he woke up. "Donnie!! Johnny!! The kids getting away!!" I heard him screaming as flew out the window at full speed. I flew as hard as I could until I reached the city limits. Half an hour later I crashed landed into a ditch on the side of the road.  
  
I passed out because of exhaustion. When I woke up the sun was rising. I laid there for a while watching the sunrise. I got up and pulled Tornado out of my pocket and placed it on the ground. "Tornado open vehicle." I commanded. It took a few minutes to unfold and become a car. I threw the shotgun in and climbed in. I started the engine and drove off. I checked the onboard computer for the last known coordinates of the floating island. At the distance it was from here to there I was going to run out of fuel before I got there and it was over water to make it worse. I decided to drive the rest of the way there until I found a gas station close to the coast. Since there weren't really any other cars on the road I drove at high speed. Anyway four days and a few towns later I was running low on fuel and getting closer to the coast. I drove on searching for a gas station, but if I couldn't find one I would have to abandon it and fly my self there. A few hours later I luckily found a gas station. As I pulled in an old badger walked out of the station store. "What can I get you young man?" The badger asked kindly. "Ultra special and fill her up." I said coldly. I lost all sense of kindness due to what I experienced, I didn't care anymore about the well being of others like I did before all this shit happened. I waited a few minutes to fill up. In the meantime the old man started to talk to me I ignored him. I didn't care about what he was saying the only thing on my mind was if I should kill him or not. It didn't make much of a difference I needed practice anyway. The ding of the pump as it finished took me out of my thought. He screwed on the gas cap, as he walked over to me I cocked the shotgun. "All right that will be." he was cut off by the round that I just unloaded in his face. Blood and brains scattered in every which direction. I blew his head clean off. His body hit the ground with a sickening thud. I looked over to see his body; the carnage wasn't new to me. It was the first time I killed someone and it wouldn't be the last. I sat there for a few minutes getting over the feeling of killing some guy I didn't know. It felt good, as if I was god, but it was disturbing as well.  
  
I took a deep sigh and started my engine. I drove out of the station and stopped. I pressed a few buttons and felt the Tornado change into plane mode. I flew off as fast as I could towards the floating island. A day later I landed on the island. The first thing I did was scout his domicile for any way in. Suffice to say there were no guards and only one way in. I rested for another day and prepared the piece of the master emerald to fit in as a bullet. I thought to my self as I stared in to the barrel of my gun, the next morning I would storm right in there and kill him. I fell asleep that night prepared to kill him and then myself. I slept very easily that night and my final dream was good. I dreamt that I was with my brother, Sonic, and all my other friends enjoying what I could. I woke up ready die. I walked up the steps to the large door and kicked them in as hard as I could. "Shadow!!! Prepare to die you piece of shit!!!" I screamed as I walked in aiming the shotgun at him. He looked up at me from his seat and began to laugh, "Do you really think you can kill me with that petty thing fox boy? You might as well save yourself and kiss my feet." He said this smiling with that twisted smile of his. "Remember that talk we had about killing people? In this case kiss this." I said as I fired the piece of emerald at him. It hit its mark, right in the chest. He got up and started to stager as he walked towards me, he began to lose his silverish color and turn back to his dark color "Tails please help me. Please give me mercy Tails, please. I'll do anything." He begged. I walked to him and unloaded another round into his left leg. He hit the ground face first. I kicked him over onto his back. "Just die." I unloaded five rounds into his chest and face. He was dead. Good. I walked outside. The sun was rising. I raised the gun to side of my head. I began to cry. Not because I was sad or afraid, because I was happy. I pulled the trigger. It was a beautiful sunset. 


End file.
